


Not Like That

by PepelSky



Series: Nam JooHyuk is Bae <3 [5]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, marriedau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: Where GunHoo accidentally gets hurt and JooHyuk says something that triggers a misunderstanding topped with an avalanche of emotions.





	Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I somewhat feel like Nam JooHyuk would make an overprotective dad and an honest lover so here we go.

GunHoo had just started learning to crawl and it got harder to watch him. If you looked away for two minutes, you'd find him somewhere you hadn't left him. It was both amusing and frustrating but on this particular day, it was quite scary. 

You were preparing dinner in the kitchen and allowed GunHoo to crawl around as you cooked. Whilst you were stirring the sauce, you accidentally swatted the knife to the ground close to GunHoo when he jabbed on your toe with his knee. You tried to take the knife away but GunHoo was quicker and he touched the knife right on the sharp blade. He screamed and started crying and you saw blood on his forefinger. You cursed at yourself for being careless as you tried to comfort your son and dress his wound.

When JooHyuk came back home, he was quick to notice the bandaid on GunHoo's finger the moment he settled down for dinner. He asked you what happened and you explained it to him. His comment afterwards made you lose your appetite, "You should've been more careful babe. Next time something more dangerous might happen to him and we can't allow that."

You knew JooHyuk didn't mean any harm with his comment. You knew he was just looking out for your baby. However, you already felt so bad about what had happened and hoped your husband would comfort you and not reprimand you. In fact, the whole incident had left you shaken and you'd been holding it in for GunHoo's sake. 

You didn't respond to him but just carried your dinner plate into the kitchen and went upstairs silently. The plan was not to breakdown in the bathroom and cry. The plan was to calm yourself enough to apologise to your husband and promise to take better care of your son. However, the former happened instead and JooHyuk walked in on you in that state several minutes later.

"You're crying?" JooHyuk asked as he entered with a sleeping GunHoo in his arms. "What's wrong?"

You could hardly believe he was acting so naive after what he had said to you. He indirectly called you an irresponsible mother and it sucks for the father of your child to think that way. 

You left the bathroom without giving him a response and went into the bedroom. You didn't know what to say to him and felt many emotions at once. You were disappointed with yourself for hurting your baby, sad that your husband had reprimanded you, angry that he thought you weren't taking care of your child properly and embarrassed that he had caught you crying.

You got into bed and turned away from him, refusing to answer him and skipping putting GunHoo to sleep with him. You heard him walk in after tucking GunHoo in and you refused to acknowledge him.

"Okay, talk to me." You heard him say as he got in on his side of the bed.

"I've nothing to say to you, goodnight." You replied curtly.

"Why were you crying in the bathroom?" He ignored your response. He tried spooning you and you shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me, I just want to sleep." Came your response.

You heard him sigh deeply and you knew you were just being difficult but you couldn't help it. "Baby, look at me." He tried once more but you shook your head and muttered a stubborn, "No."

"Is it about what I said when you told me how GunHoo got hurt?" He probed further which had your frustration coming back.

"How could you call me a bad mum when all I do all day is take care of our son?" You finally sat up and looked at him.

He looked a bit shocked at what you said, "Babe, I never said you're a bad mum."

"You insinuated it!" You rubbed off the tears that had started flowing from your eyes.

"Babe, you..."

"I know I'm inadequate okay? I didn't mean for him to get hurt and I felt so bad that he was hurt. He wouldn't stop crying and wincing from pain when I cleaned his wound and dressed it. It was so depressing knowing my baby was hurting because I was careless and mothers shouldn't be careless ever but I... I was and I know it anyway so you didn't have to say it to my face!" You hid your face in your hands as you continued to cry after your little rant.

It took a little while for JooHyuk to react but you soon felt him hug you, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It's not like that and you know it babe. You're not a bad mum, you're incredible and GunHoo knows that. I know that too and I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my kids."

"You mean that?" You asked with a calmer voice.

He responded quickly this time, "Of course I mean that. This was a mistake and I shouldn't have said what I said, I'm sorry." He turned you towards him so that he could wipe away your tears.

"I should be the one apologising really," you said as you hugged him tightly.

"It's okay," he reassured you.

"I was so scared when I saw him bleeding. I couldn't believe I did that to him and I guess I wanted to cry from that point but didn't so all hell broke loose at the wrong time." You explained.

"Like I said, it's alright. And don't ever call yourself a careless mum again cause you're not, you're amazing. And how dare you call yourself inadequate when I couldn't ever ask for more cause you're more than I deserve. You're amazing, got that?" He gave you his heartwarming smile, the one that still makes you melt.

"Got it." You confirmed and he kissed you, taking some time to make out with you.

"Now may I please cuddle my wife to sleep," he asked jokingly and you agreed with another long kiss before you called it a night.

As you drifted off to sleep, you couldn't help but feel grateful for having such a loving and patient husband cause he really tolerated your unexpected emotions in the most beautiful way.


End file.
